The Aftermath of Entertaining Sirius
by GryffindorPrincess0894
Summary: So Sirius is bored and annoys Remus into entertaining him, but after a few interruptances things happen to change Sirius and Remus forever. SiriusRemus, a little bit of fluff and humor, all dialogue.


**Ok, not my usual pairing but I thought it suited this story so, hope you like it.  
****Please review and let me know what you think, I appreciate it!  
****And no I havn't given up on my other stories, I just thought of this one and decided to write it down before I forgot :)  
****I will update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but one can dream...**

* * *

The Aftermath of Entertaining Sirius

"Moooony, oh Moooony, Mooo- hey why are you banging your head on the desk?"

"Guess"

"Um, homework is so boring that it's making you wanna kill yourself?"

"Close. Just change homework to Padfoot and boring to annoying"

"Hey! I'm not annoying, I'm just bored. And trying to keep entertained"

"And in doing so you're being annoying!"

"Whoa, calm down Moony. Just go back to your homework, it's safer"

"Thank you"

"..."

"Padfoot, what are you doing?"

"I'm poking you"

"Well stop it, it's annoying and distracting"

"Sorry"

"Why are you still poking me?"

"'Cos its fun"

"Not for me, and I thought I told you to stop"

"Ok"

"You're still doing it"

"Mmhm"

"Padfoot"

"Yes?"

"Padfoot"

"Yes?"

"PADFOOT"

"Ye- oh wow, I didn't know it was possible for a person's face to turn that red. Ok I'll stop"

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

"..."

"..."

"_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands, if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands, if you're happy and you know it, then you really ought to show it, if you're happy and you know it, clap your_-Oh hello Moony. What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm singing a muggle song"

"Why?"

"Because it's cool"

"Whatever, just don't interrupt me"

"Ok."

"..."

_"If you'r__e happy and you know it, shout hurray, HURRAY! If you're happy and you know it, shout hurray, HURRAY! If you're happy and you know it, then you really ought to show it, if you're happy and you know it, shout hurray, HURRAY!"_

"PADFOOT! WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO SHUT YOU THE HELL UP!?

"Entertain me"

"Fine. But just wipe that smug smirk from your face"

"No can do"

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Juggle"

"What?"

"Juggling. It's a muggle trick where you like throw and balance stuff"

"Yes I know what it is but why juggling?"

"Because it's awesome, and it makes me happy"

"Fine"

"Without a wand Moony"

"What!? That's not fair"

"IF YOUR HAP-"

"Fine!"

"Thank you"

"What is it about that stupid smirk of yours that makes me want to do anything for you?"

"Oh I'm just incredibly sexy"

"Sure…"

"So you gonna juggle or do you want me to start singing and poking you again? Possible at the same time"

"That's ok! I'm starting now see? Wait, what should I juggle?"

"Oh I know! Hold on, I'll be back in a second"

"Ok. Damn it, how do I get myself into these situations? Good thing there's no one in the dorm at the moment"

"I'm back!"

"Padfoot?"

"Yes?"

"You don't seriously expect me to juggle four oranges, two balled up socks, eight golf balls _and _a watermelon at the same time _without_ using magic, right?"

"Yes…"

"That's humanly impossible!"

"Oh fine then, how about two golf balls, two oranges, the two socks and the melon?"

"Take away the melon and you've got yourself a deal"

"Oh fine, spoil sport"

"By the way, where the hell did you get eight golf balls anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to- um –not know"

"Ok then, here we go…"

"Hey Moony, you know you're pretty good at that"

"Why thank you"

"What do you say we throw in the melon?"

"NO!"

"Alright, alright it was just a suggestion"

"Padfoot"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still holding the melon?"

"Because"

"Ok then…"

"Argh!"

"Padfoot what's wro- argh!"

"Oh sorry guys"

"Wormtail! What have I told you about barging in without knocking?"

"Not to?"

"Exactly! So why'd you do it? You totally screwed up Moony's juggling!"

"Sorry. I'll just go…"

"You do that"

"Ok"

"Moony, you alright?"

"I'm on the floor with what feels like a giant purple bruise on my head. Do you seriously need to ask that? What happened anyway?"

"Well you were juggling, and then Wormtail came in- here let me help you up -and he scared me so I accidentally threw the melon into the air and it hit you on the head"

"Oh. Well that explains a lot. PADFOOT YOU IDIOT! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN A CONCUSSION!"

"A what?"

"Never mind"

"Ok, sorry"

"It's ok. But listen, seeing as how the oranges are now all squashed how 'bout we take a break to clean everything up?"

"Ok"

**5 minutes later**

"Done"

"Oh hey Moony, your bruise is gone!"

"Well six years with you and Prongs has taught me to always have a simple healing potion around at all times"

"Was that meant to be an insult?"

"Partly"

"Ok. Oh! I thought of something else you can do to entertain me!"

"Wonderful…"

"That was sarcastic wasn't it?"

"You catch on quickly"

"Why thank you! Wait… HEY!"

"Moving on… what do I have to do now?"

"Right, well... you have to walk on stilts!"

"Oh I shouldn't have asked. Stilts?"

"Yeah"

"You've been reading about the circus haven't you?"

"Well I had to, it was for a prank I pulled on Snivellus"

"Sure…"

"Yeah well go ahead, walk on 'em"

"Padfoot"

"Yeah?"

"You have to be down-right psychotic if you think I'm going to walk on stilts"

"Awww"

"No"

"Fine then, but one day you have to make it up to me"

"Ok fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fi- mphf"

"..."

"PADFOOT!"

"Yes?"

"You could have warned me before you stuck you tongue down my throat!"

"Sorry. Are you saying you didn't like it?"

"No. Are you?"

"No. You wanna do it again?"

"Ok"

"PADFOOT!? MOONY!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Why hello Prongs. I was just snogging Moony, care to watch?"

_THUD!_

"Argh! I killed him!"

"No you didn't, he just fainted. But that was very mean"

"I was only joking about watching"

"I know but Prongs was just in shock and I don't think he got the joke as well as I did"

"Oh ok. Moony?"

"Yes?"

"Wouldyoucaretobemyboyfriend?"

"Sorry what was that?"

"I said, wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm Sirius, its not a very common name is it?"

"I would love to"

"YAY! Hey look Prongs is waking up!"

"Hey guys, I had the weirdest dream that you were-"

"Never mind that! Guess what Prongsie?"

"What?"

"Moony is now my boyfriend!"

_THUD!_

* * *

**My very first all-dialogue fic.. It didn't turn out exactly as I hoped but oh well, it's not too bad :)  
Reviews? **


End file.
